1. Field
The present invention relates to a transformer and a flat panel display device including the same, and more particularly, to a thin transformer employed in an LED display device or a thin display device such as an LED display device, and a flat panel display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, driving power is necessary in order to drive an electronic device, and a power supply device is necessarily employed in order to supply this driving power to an electronic device.
This power supply device includes a transformer for transforming a commercial power or other input power into a desired power (e.g., a direct current power).
Transformers according to the related art have a form in which a primary coil and a secondary coil are wound around a single bobbin in order and a core is combined with the bobbin through a penetration hole in the bobbin.
In transformers according to the related art, the primary coil has been wound around a winding region of the bobbin, followed by the winding of the secondary coil. This structure has caused prior transformers to have a very small leakage inductance.
Accordingly, a separate inductor is required in a case where more leakage inductance is required, and this may lead to an increase in the volume of the electronic device.